Sam Fullbuster (Future)
Sam Fullbuster (Future), or Future Sam Fullbuster, is a 17 year-old Ice-Make and Devil Slayer Mage of the Future Fairy Tail Guild, the only son of Ice-Make/Devil Slayer Future Gray Fullbuster and Future Juvia Lockser, and the brother of Future Jenny and Future Chiara Fullbuster. Background Physical Appearance Future Sam's most prominent feature is his father's signature short-spiked dark blue hair that is brushed away from his forehead, save for the few strands that go down his forehead, much like his father's. He also has dark blue eyes, his father's face, lips, chin and jawline, and his body is muscular and toned with broad shoulders. He has black, tribal style tattoo's from his shoulder blades up to his upper arms, while also having his father's Devil Slayer tattoo mark on his right forearm, connecting to the tattoo on his said forearm. His dark blue Fairy Tail guild mark is on the ribcage near his back. On missions, Future Sam is basically shirtless, thus revealing his multiple tattoo marks. He does however, wears black, baggy cargo pants held by an aquamarine blue sash. He also wears a pair of lace-less leather boots with protective shin guards that reached to his knees. He also wears his father's silver, Heart Kreuz-shaped necklace around his neck. Personality Much like his father, Future Sam has a cool, laid-back, and casual personality, but will get serious and level-headed when the situation calls for it. Otherwise, he's very rude and blunt, showing no qualms to argue with others based on the merit that they've been mindly insulted, not even showing tolerance when even his own dignity is targeted. Also, he inherited his father's stripping habbit of removing his clothes, even during battle. Synopsis Abilities Ice-Make: A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Future Sam's case, he uses his father's Static Ice-Make style, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Future Sam possesses great mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows the user to produce virtually anything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. Ice-Make can also be used as wound dressing, staunching bleeding and preventing the swelling of an injury. *'Cold-Resistance': *'Ice-Make: Lance': **'Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer': *'Ice-Make: Shield': *'Ice-Make: Sword': **'Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur': *'Ice-Make: Claw': *'Ice-Make: Arrows': *'Ice-Make: Prison': *'Ice-Make: Clone': *'Ice-Make: Gungnir': *'Ice-Make: Fishnet': *'Ice-Make: Ice Cannon': Ice Devil Slayer Magic: A form of Devil Slayer Magic that Future Sam can manifest at will which allows the user to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice. Unlike regular ice, ice formed from Devil-Slaying Magic is superior as it cannot be thawed easily even by Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other Slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of ice in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power while at the same time granting immunity to it. This form of Magic is extremely powerful and effective against Demons. He learned this Magic from his father in the near future, and later gave it to the present Gray before his own "death". *'Instantaneous Freeze': *'Ice Devil's Rage': *'Ice Devil's Zeroth Death Scythe': Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Weapons Specialist: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Durability: Keen Intellect: Immense Magic Power: Equipment Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Devil Slayer Category:Future Fairy Tail Members Category:Fullbuster Family Category:Future Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Genius Intellects Category:X-Class Level Combatants Category:Future Team Warriors Category:Top 120 Strongest Characters